


Panic, Plane, Proposal

by lightmyway



Series: The Mechanic and the Firefighter [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, Firefighter Castiel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: Despite his sense of panic, Dean is ready to take the plunge and ask Cas to marry him. After a nerve-racking flight and a bit of fun, will the mechanic follow through? And if he does, what will the blue-eyed firefighter say?





	1. Chapter 1

“Dammit Sammy. Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago.” Dean was seated on his couch rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. All his plans were falling apart because his pain in the ass little brother was late.

“I’m sorry Dean. My car wouldn’t start and then Kevin needed a ride to his mom’s house,” Sam said sheepishly.

Seeing red, the mechanic leapt from the couch. “You have to be fucking kidding me. On the most important day of my life, when you are already late you decide to give Kevin a ride. And don’t get me started on that piece of shit you call a car,” ranted Dean. He heard a sharp intake of breath from his younger brother and grew even more frustrated. “What?” he demanded.

Sam sounded tentative when he finally spoke. “The most important day of your life. Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Oh shit. You weren’t supposed to know before Cas. Why’d you have to go and be late and piss me off? This isn’t how I wanted this day to be.”

“Dean, just because I know doesn’t mean its ruined. I’ll be there in ten minutes and we’ll figure this out.”

 

Sam arrived and found Dean a nervous wreck. “Seriously Dean you need to calm down.”

“I can’t calm down. I don’t know what I’m doing.” The mechanic’s panic-filled green eyes stared at Sam.

“Dean sit.” When his older brother finally dropped to the couch, Sam said, “I think we need to start at the beginning. I don’t understand what I have to do with this and why being late ruined your plan.”

Leaning back and exhaling sharply, Dean closed his eyes in hopes of regaining his composure. After several moments, he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “I just wanted to make this work so damn bad. He deserves so much more than I can ever give him. He’s way to good for me Sammy and he waited so long for me to get my head out of my ass. This is my chance to lay it all out there first. To take the next step without him leading me.”

“Okay, there are several things I whole-heartedly disagree with in that statement but I’ll save that for later. I understand why you need to be the one to do this. It makes perfect sense to me, but I still need to know what the problem is.” Sam reached over and grabbed his brother’s arm. After a gentle squeeze, Dean turned his head and looked at the younger man.

“I needed you to be here because…Fuck I don’t even know really. I’m fucking terrified Sammy. He’s my life. What if I do this whole thing wrong?”

Sam chuckled, “There is nothing you could do to screw this up Dean. Cas loves you. Always has and always will. Just the fact that you are willing to put yourself out there will be enough for him. The rest will be window-dressing.”

Shutting his eyes again, the mechanic dragged his hands through his hair. “Says, you.”

Sam huffed and then shoved his brother’s shoulder. “I don’t just say, I know. Now tell me what you had planned and we can fix this.”

Dean shoved Sam back before he said, “Okay, okay. We can do this. Right?” The mechanic waited until Sam nodded before continuing. “I bought everything already. I just need you to help me get it all organized and to give us a ride.”

“That was pretty vague Dean. I’m going to need a few more details.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get your undies in a twist. I’m trying.” Twisting his hands and shaking his legs, Dean was practically vibrating the entire couch. “I need to run a few errands and pick up my prescription. Then, I need you to help me pack Cas’ stuff. And since you already know you might as well come when I go pick up the ring.” A huge smile erupted on Sam’s face. “Why are you smiling like that?” the mechanic asked as he blushed.

Standing to his full height, Sam pulled his older brother into a crushing hug. “I just never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“Say what exactly?” said a perplexed Dean.

“About picking up a ring.”

Pulling himself out of his brother’s long arms, Dean said, “Geez. That’s what we’ve been talking about this whole damn time Sam. Get with the program.”

“I know that Dean. It’s just hearing you say the words made it a reality. You’re really going to propose.”

Smiling, the green-eyed man stood and slapped his brother on the back. “Bout damn time don’t you think. I have no idea why but Cas knew he wanted to marry me when we were fourteen fucking years old. I think waiting twelve years is long enough.”

“Come on Dean. That’s what I was talking about earlier. You always act like he’s too good for you, but Cas would be the first to disagree. You were his best friend and loved him unconditionally from the start. That’s why he chose you.” Sam watched Dean’s face flush. “But twelve years is a long fucking time even for an angel like Cas.”

Dean gave his brother a serious bitch-face. “I’m the only one who calls him that.”

“What?” Sam smirked, “Do you mean angel?”

“Dammit Sammy.”

“Fine ruin all my fun. I have to put up with innuendo upon innuendo but you can’t handle one little word,” muttered Sam. “Moving on. So, we have to pick up the ring and did you mention a prescription.”

The mechanic’s entire body tensed. “Um…yeah. I kinda need it for flying.”

Sam’s eyes widened comically. “Oh…oh. That’s…wow.”

“Eloquent.”

“Shut up. You’re just full of surprises. I can’t believe you’re getting on plane.”

Walking toward the window, Dean shrugged his shoulders. “He’s worth it.”

“Aww.”

“SAM,” warned Dean. The younger man crossed the room to stand at his brother’s side. “Yeah Dean he’s worth it.”

 

Two hours later, the errands were run and the bags were packed. Sam went to the coffee shop on the corner while Dean waited for Cas to return home from the station. He paced as he drank a beer, worrying his lip in the process. When he heard the door open, he practically jumped and the bottle fell from his hand. “Shit.”

“Dean are you all right?”

“Yeah, I just dropped something.”

When the firefighter entered the kitchen, he saw his frazzled boyfriend frantically cleaning up the spill. His hands were shaking and his face was beet red. “Dean, what has you so jumpy?”

“Umm…this isn’t how I wanted to tell you. Why do I always fuck up everything?” Sadness permeated every word.

“You know I hate when you say shit like that about yourself,” Cas commanded in his deepest darkest voice. The sound made the mechanic twitch and snap his head up to meet stormy blue eyes. “Stand up and talk to me.” When Dean failed to move, Cas said, “Now.”

Dean stood up in front of his boyfriend with fear in his eyes. His voice shook as he said, “I have a surprise for you, but I’m…” He abruptly stopped, biting his lip nervously.

“My love, just spit it out.”

“Okay, okay. I can do that.” Dean swallowed and then blurted, “I planned a trip for us the flight leaves in two hours our bags are packed Sam is giving us a ride.” The steady stream of words came without a single pause and left him breathless. Lifting his head, he found Cas staring at him with a smirk. “What?” Dean said clearly flustered.

The smirk turned into a grin as Cas said, “You’re going to get on a plane for me.”

The mechanic ducked his head as he shyly said, “Yeah.”

Cas placed his hand under Dean’s chin and lifted it. Once he met green eyes, he caressed Dean’s cheek. “You are amazing. I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

“Stop. Don’t say shit like th…” Lips crashed against his mouth drowning out Dean’s words.

Pulling back, Cas said, “Dean, I will never stop saying how I feel about you.” More gently, he leaned in and kissed Dean’s reddened lips. Breaking the kiss, the firefighter leaned back and raised his eyebrow. “Now don’t we have somewhere to be.”

“Shit, we’re gonna be late and Sam’s probably wondering why I haven’t texted him.” Dean started pacing the room in panic. “Where is my phone? Fuck we need our bags.”

Cas approached his boyfriend and gripped his shoulders. “Dean. I’ll text Sam. You go get our bags.”

“Yeah, okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was trembling as they boarded the plane. Cas gripped his hand tightly and pulled him to their seats. “Don’t worry, the medicine will kick in soon.”

“I’m fine,” Dean said through clenched teeth.

Cas leaned over and pressed his lips to the mechanic’s ear. “Do you want me to help you relax?” The deep gritty voice of his boyfriend had Dean shuddering in his seat for a very different reason. “Hmm…is that a yes, my love?” asked Cas as he licked the shell of Dean’s ear.

“Fuck.”

“Not sure we can get away with that, but I can help you with your new problem,” Cas said as he brushed his fingers over the bulge in Dean’s pants.

The mechanic hissed at the contact as he lifted his hips seeking more friction. “Please, Cas.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” The firefighter pushed Dean’s hips down and kissed along Dean’s jawline. Lowering his head further, he licked and sucked at his boyfriend’s neck. Fighting to keep quiet, Dean writhed in the chair. “Shh...I’m going to unzip your pants, but only if you can stay still and silent.”

Dean nodded and babbled, “Cas. Need. Touch.” Green eyes looked at Castiel with adoration and unadulterated lust. The blue-eyed man responded by silencing Dean with a sloppy kiss and slipping his hand inside Dean’s boxers. The first skin-to-skin contact made both men shiver. Cas pulled back and stared into his boyfriend’s eyes as he jacked him hard and fast. “Just let go, my love.” Biting his bottom lip, the mechanic climaxed on a silent cry.

It took several moments for Dean to come back to himself. Face flushed, Dean rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. With a shy smile, Dean said mockingly, “Good thing you had your ugly ass coat to cover us.”

“Yes, it does serve a purpose. How are you feeling?”

Dean placed a small kiss at the bolt of Castiel’s jaw. “Better, but that doesn’t make the coat any less ugly.”

“We’ll see,” said Cas wryly as he pinched the inside of Dean’s thigh.

Flinching at both the tone of voice and the brief pain, the mechanic drew in a sharp breath. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Smirking at Dean’s nervousness, Cas laughed, “You’ll have to wait and see.” He patted Dean’s knee and placed a soft kiss to his lips. “Rest now, sweetheart.”

The gentle touch and endearment drained away the last vestiges of Dean’s anxiety. He leaned his head on Castiel’s chest as the firefighter wrapped his arms around him. The steady beating of Cas’ heart and the strength of his grip always made Dean feel safe. Not even his fear of flying could negate that feeling, so in the shelter of his boyfriend’s arms Dean fell asleep easily.

 

When they landed, Castiel woke a groggy Dean and helped him exit the plane. They made there way to the baggage claim where they saw a man holding up a sign with the name Winchester on it. Dean approached the driver and the three of them went to pick up the luggage. Two hours later, the van pulled into a beautiful resort. They stopped in front of a thatch covered open-air lobby. The staff quickly checked them in and a golf-cart whisked them to their room. The pathways were lined with thatch covered bungalows and tropical foliage. The bell-hop parked next to a set of wooden stairs. He walked ahead of them and opened the door to their suite. The room boasted a vaulted ceiling, a large king-sized bed with pristine white bedding, a balcony with a hammock and bistro table. Walking behind a half-wall separating the bedroom from the rest of the suite, Castiel smiled when he saw a hot tub.

Once the bell-hop was gone, Cas said, “Dean this is amazing. How did you find this place?”

“I wanted to take you to Europe but I knew I couldn’t handle that long of a flight. I asked Benny about his trip to Mexico, and after he described this place, I knew this was it because I didn’t want to take you to one of those massive hotel-like resorts.”

Castiel crossed the room and took Dean in his arms. “Thank you for planning this and picking the perfect place. I love you.”

Dean’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as he said, “I love you, too.”

“God you’re beautiful when you blush.” Cas turned Dean until his back was facing the bed. He kissed Dean as he slowly walked him across the room. When Dean’s legs made contact with the bed, the firefighter pushed him down. As the mechanic stared up at blue eyes, Castiel stroked his cheek. “And now I’m going to show you how much I appreciate you. I’m going to take you apart until all you know is the pleasure of my touch and the rush of arousal. Only then will I fuck you until you come untouched on my cock.”

The deep animalistic moan that escaped Dean’s lip lit both men on fire. Cas surged forward and smashed their lips together. As they kissed, Cas removed Dean’s clothes.   Sliding his hands over every inch of bare skin. After Dean was devoid of clothes, the firefighter stood back and stripped his own clothes off in a frenzy. “Dean lay on the bed for me and spread your legs. I want to see how your body calls to me.”

Dean’s cock dripped with pre-come and his hips gyrated with need. Eyes never-wavering from the intoxicating sight, Castiel crawled on the bed, moving his hands across Dean’s thighs. Kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs, the blue-eyed man sucked marks into the sensitive skin of Dean’s inner thighs. Moving upward, he nipped at Dean’s hips as he pushed the man’s legs further apart. Trailing his fingers over the mechanic’s nipples, Cas licked Dean’s perineum causing the green-eyed man to arch his body.

“Cas, oh god. That’s feels so good. Don’t stop.” An hour later, Dean wasn’t sure if those words were a blessing or a curse. His sadistic boyfriend had kept him on edge the entire time. Legs quaking, cock leaking and rock-hard, nipples over-sensitive and his hole begging to be fucked, Dean moaned, writhed and pleaded for release. As promised Castiel waited until the last possible moment to slick up his cock and spear Dean with one brutal thrust. Fucking hard and deep, Cas drove Dean’s pliable body up the bed. The mechanic could only hold on as the firefighter sought his release. The relentless pounding on his prostate made Dean’s orgasm strike hard and furious. Spurt after spurt erupted from his cock as Castiel emptied into Dean’s fucked out hole.

After cleaning them both up, Cas climbed back into bed and held his boyfriend, kissing every inch of his face and neck. “Hmm…I’ll never get tired of hearing the noises you make.”

“I aim to please,” said an exhausted Dean.

“That you do, my love. Now, let’s take a nap before going to dinner.” Before Cas finished speaking, Dean fell asleep with his head resting on the firefighter’s sculpted chest.

 

After that first night, Cas and Dean spent the next few days enjoying the sun and the abundant food and drinks. There were moments when Castiel sensed a tension in Dean. It was in the quiet of their room, either in the morning or just prior to bed. The mechanic hid it well, but Cas had always been able to read Dean’s moods. He wanted to ask but did not want to pressure his boyfriend after he had done so much to surprise him with the trip. Before dinner on their fourth night, the tension was palpable. The firefighter gingerly tried to inquire, but Dean deflected every attempt.

As they made their way to dinner, Castiel began to absorb Dean’s mood. By the time they entered the restaurant, both men were practically crawling with nerves. The moment they were escorted to a private room decked out in candles, tropical flowers and white linen, Castiel’s anxiety vanished. The room was exquisite and the man standing next to him was blushing feverishly. Rubbing the back of his neck in his customary nervous gesture, Dean smiled tentatively at Cas’ intense azure eyes. His voice wavered as he said, “Um…I hope you like it.”

“Oh, Dean. It’s wonderful. I can’t believe you did all this for me.” Love and affection radiated from Cas as he leaned in to gently kiss Dean. “Thank you, my love.”

Not satisfied with the brief contact, the mechanic pulled Cas in for a full-body hug. “You deserve this and so much more.”

They stepped out of the hug when a waiter greeted them. “Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak. My name is Manuel and I will be your server. Please have a seat.”

Over the next hour and a half, Dean and Cas were treated to a five-course meal and excellent service. After the table was cleared, the men found themselves alone with quiet music playing in the background. On shaking legs, Dean stood and walked around the table. He knelt next to Castiel’s chair and then raised his head. Gazing into his boyfriend’s eyes, he began to speak.

“Cas. Everything in my life changed the moment I met you. The friendship we shared carried me through the rough times. It brought laughter and love. I know I was slow on the uptake in accepting the true nature of our relationship. But you waited for me to figure it out and when I did, God…I don’t even know how to explain it. I’m not very good at this.”

Dean smiled as he blushed so Castiel reached out and brushed his finger’s along Dean’s jaw. “You’re doing just fine.”

Nodding Dean continued, “Loving you was the best decision I ever made and now I want to make an even better one by asking you to be my husband.” With a quaking hand, Dean pulled a ring out of his pocket. The smile he received was radiant. Cas lowered himself to the floor to kneel before his love. As tears streamed down his face, the firefighter whispered, “Yes.” Releasing a long-held breath, Dean collapsed into Castiel’s arms. Kissing the top of Dean’s head, Cas soothed him by rubbing his hands down his back and up into his hair. When Dean’s breathing evened out, Cas said, “I would like to put on my ring now.”

“Oh, shit sorry,” said Dean as he rushed to follow Castiel’s request.

Chuckling at his boyfriend’s nervousness, Cas held out his left hand. “No need to be sorry Dean.”

As Dean slid the ring on Cas’ finger, he said, “Cas I was so fucking scared.”

“Did you actually think I would turn you down?” The mechanic shrugged. “Well, I assure you there was absolutely no chance of that happening. I love you Dean.”

“Fuck, I love you, too.” Wiping his tears away, Dean smiled shyly. “Please kiss me Castiel.”


End file.
